


When Push Comes to Shove

by GoldieClaws



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieClaws/pseuds/GoldieClaws
Summary: In that moment, Genesis knew three things: He still had no cure for his ailment, he was a hero who had been rejected by those he once loved, and he had chosen to anger one of the most powerful men on the planet.
Kudos: 10





	When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been slowly getting into the lore of FFVII because alas, I am yet another person who has fallen for your typical long haired evil anime edgy boy in the forme of Sephiroth. I'm still digesting all this info because 'oh my god Squeenix this is so much to take in how the hell did you expect kids to know what you were going on about back then??', but I'm getting there. I think.
> 
> Anyway, I found out about Crisis Core, watched parts of Mr. Vinny Vinesauce's playthrough and felt that the scene where Sephiroth finds out about the test subjects in the Nibelheim reactor core and his reaction to Genesis' words were kinda underwhelming (yes I am aware Sephiroth was quite cold and aloof before but his world just came crashing down in a matter of seconds, so I felt like the damage should have been more obvious). So, because I'm the type of person who likes to find excuses to write, I thought I'd redo the scene so that Sephiroth has more of a reaction then just 'Aight imma head out'. I tweaked bits of the dialogue but other that, I took everything from the cutscene itself.
> 
> Also kinda small disclaimer but i have never written a character like Sephiroth before so I hope this is OK for a first time ghdkfg. Over the top flamboyant villains are my usual go to and not normally the stoic/exceptionally calm kind.

With the large metal doors now shut behind them, Zack breathed in sharply at the strange sight before him.

Three rows of large metal pods that emitted a strong blue light from their one round window sat on either side of the centre stairwell, shining on the red floors and walls in such a way it gave the room an eerie, almost otherworldly appearance.

As Sephiroth went to examine the pods, Zack’s eye was drawn to the large door that led further in, presumably to what he assumed was the reactor itself. Slowly he climbed the stairs and then attempted to open the door, but it refused to budge.

“Sealed. Of course.”

He took a step back and continued to study the door and the large name plate that sat above it.

“Jenova? Huh, interesting…” He said softly to himself, wondering why it sounded so familiar until it struck him a moment later.

 _Zack you_ idiot _!_ He snapped at himself. How had he forgotten such a distinct name so quickly? Had Sephiroth noticed the nameplate as well? Should Zack even let him know? Maybe the name was just a coincidence but, in a way, it seemed almost _too_ unique for that to be the case. He turned around to see what his colleague was doing and was about to mention the name plate when Sephiroth interrupted him.

“I’ve found the cause of the malfunction.” Sephiroth said, nodding to the pod he was standing next to. “This pipe’s section is broken.”

Not wanting to delay the task at hand, Zack responded.

“Anything I can do?” he asked once he was back on the same level as Sephiroth.

“Seal the valve.” He pointed to his left and Zack obeyed. As he went about his task, he could hear Sephiroth muttering something under his breath. Zack turned to see what Sephiroth was doing when he noticed the latter visibly recoil away from the pod’s window, clearly shocked.

“What’s wrong?” Zack said, returning to Sephiroth’s side. When he didn’t respond and simply turned so Zack couldn’t see his face, Zack decided to look into the pod for himself, only to also reel back from the sight before him.

A blue, multi-horned face greeted him, its features no longer recognisable as human. A sharp toothed twisted grin distorted the creature even further, with teeth that seemed too big for its mouth and eyes too small for its head. Despite the creatures deep red pupils that seemingly glowed vibrantly with colour, they had long since glazed over, somehow both lifeless and malicious at the same time.

“What… is that?!” Zack spun around to Sephiroth, not even knowing if he’d be able to answer Zack’s question.

Sephiroth took a moment to compose himself, breathing in deeply.

“You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused. You may be enhanced, but you’re still human. But then…” he finally turned to look at the pod again. “What are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than your own.”

“Are they… monsters?” The words were out of Zack’s mouth before he could stop himself, immediately regretting it when he saw how Sephiroth stiffened at what he’d just said.

“Yes…” came the reply, with Sephiroth’s tone now low and stoic. “The Shinra scientist known as Hojo was the one who created them: these abominations spawned by mako energy. That’s what… _monsters_ are.”

“But… what about you? And Angeal and Genesis? You couldn’t _possibly_ be that.” Zack said, trying to calm an agitated Sephiroth with a soft smile, but Sephiroth ignored him and turned away abruptly, body practically shaking from his attempts to remain calm.

But finally, it all seemed too much for him and he pushed Zack aside so he could get his hands on the valve, turning it until the broken pod cracked open with a loud hiss and cloud of smoke. The front fell to the ground with a loud, resonating _clang!_ And the body within collapsed into full view. It was much scrawnier than Zack expected, evidently malnourished and underfed. Whatever life this person had once lived in their last moments, it certainly hadn’t been a happy one.

Now that he could see the test subject for all they were worth, Sephiroth breathed out slowly, still desperately trying to process everything around him. Zack tried to meet his gaze, to bring Sephiroth back to normality. But his eyes were distant and staring, only being able to watch the body as though it would suddenly spring to life and attack him.

“Could it be that… I was created the same way?” he said softly, as though he were speaking only to himself. “Am I the same as these things?” At first hesitant, he eventually approached the body, still transfixed by it as though Zack wasn’t even there. “I knew, ever since I was a child that I wasn’t like the others… That I was a ‘special’ existence. But… this? This isn’t what I meant.”

He looked over to Zack and it was now Zack’s turn to feel unnerved by Sephiroth’s new expression and the sudden meekness of his demeanour.

For once, he didn’t look like the world-famous 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth. But as a person who had just seen everything he once believed true come crashing down in mere seconds.

Sephiroth didn’t just look confused. He looked _afraid._

“Am I… even a human being?”

“No such luck. You were made from the Jenova Project. Surely you should know what that entails?”

Before he could defend himself, Zack was thrown to the side by a powerful spell, paralyzing him almost completely. He could only move his head slightly in time to see Sephiroth perfectly block the attack, not even turning to acknowledge Genesis presence as he gently set himself down on the steps behind Sephiroth.

“Genesis… you’re alive?” Zack gasped, straining to raise his voice above a whisper. In response, Genesis sneered at his pathetic attempts to talk, happy his spell had done its job.

“I suppose I am, if you can call _this…_ ” He put a hand on his cheek where small cracks had begun to show, “Living.”

“The Jenova Project.” Sephiroth said, his voice now once again sharp and commanding. “What is it?”

“A term used for all experiments related to the use of Jenova’s cells.” Genesis said matter-of-factly, slowly descending the stairs until he was on the same level as Sephiroth himself.

At the mention of the name, Sephiroth turned to him, confused.

“My _mother’s_ cells?”

In response, Genesis laughed, thoroughly amused at how innocently Sephiroth had asked such a question.

“You never _did_ meet your mother, did you? Only told what her name was.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what images you’ve conjured up in your head, but-”

“Stop…!” Zack tried to crawl over to Genesis, knowing if he was allowed to continue, he would only succeed in escalating the situation further, but Genesis only responded by turning his back to Zack.

“Jenova was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She was no normal human mother. _She_ was a monster.”

Sephiroth breathed in sharply, horrified at such a word being used to describe someone he once knew. Someone he once _thought_ he knew. He stumbled slightly, clutching his head with one hand as his thoughts began to race, quickly engulfing him.

 _Why would Genesis say such a thing?! What did he hope to gain from all this? Yet, he_ dared _to talk about mother like that_. Right _in front of him without even a moment of hesitation. Could it really be true? That he was nothing more than the perfect product of years of failed projects? That that was what mother truly was?_

“Sephiroth!” Genesis snapped, making both Sephiroth and Zack jump. “There’s more to this than they’d have you believe. Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and…” He paused to let out another short, hollow laugh, “ _monsters_ like myself. But,” He motioned to the broken corpse, “Jenova Project S used the remains of _countless_ failed experiments to create the perfect monster. _Your_ traits cannot be copied unto another, your genes cannot be diffused. _That_ is why, unlike I, your body cannot degrade.”

At that, Genesis held his hand out to Sephiroth, a soft smile on his lips that failed to hide the sharp, mischievous glint in his eye.

“Share your cells with me.” He asked as their eyes met. When Sephiroth didn’t respond and only stood there in silence, turning to face him with a cold and emotionless gaze, he tilted his head playfully.

“Of course.“ He muttered, then straightened his posture. “ _My friend,”_ he began, adopting a softer and more jovial tone, _“your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of_ -”

Before Genesis could finish the verse, Sephiroth lashed out with his sword, removing it from his belt’s sheathe in a single swift and practiced motion.

The movement was so sudden, neither Zack nor even Genesis knew how to react. It was only once blood began spurting from the latter did the twisted mix of surprise and amusement on Genesis’ face turn to that of abject horror, with him only being able to let out a pitiful scream at his bleeding hand that was now missing all its fingers.

Terrified, he brought the stump to his chest and looked up at an eerily calm Sephiroth with large, frightened eyes as the dawning realisation of what had just happened quickly sank in.

“Seph-!” Zack gasped, still too weak to move and stop Genesis from being subject to further harm when he was interrupted by a stifled cry as Sephiroth rammed the tip of his blade into Genesis’ shoulder. Then, slowly and deliberately, Sephiroth stepped closer towards him, making sure the sword went deeper and deeper until it was far enough to tear through Genesis’ coat and poke out the other side. It was clear Genesis was trying desperately to remain strong as he gritted his teeth against the pain, but the tears in his eyes said otherwise.

Now just a few inches apart, Sephiroth brought his face close to Genesis’ and despite appearing ever stoic and calm, his eyes practically glowed with a newfound malice and hatred for his old friend.

“Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life,” Sephiroth twisted the sword in his hand, making Genesis whimper and try to shrink away from the former’s burning gaze, “It makes no difference.”

Sephiroth stood up and moved back, pulling the blade out with him and causing Genesis to collapse to the ground.

“You will _rot._ ”

Genesis opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance. Sephiroth lifted his sword above his head, then brought it down with all force he could muster.

Genesis’ body slumped to the ground, resting in a growing pool of its own blood.

Zack felt his blood run cold as the head rolled over the platform’s edge, finally coming to rest with eyes staring off into nothingness and mouth still partially agape from its last moments.

Petrified, he dared to look up at Sephiroth, who remained standing where he was.

For a moment, it felt like the world around them had come to a complete standstill. The only sounds being the soft _drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._ From Sephiroth’s blade.

But once he suddenly turned to look at Zack, everything seems to break free from the spell that had been cast, with the drone of the reactor starting up so suddenly and being so loud it was almost nauseating.

Without a word, Sephiroth sheathed his sword and moved over to Zack’s side. Instinctively, Zack flinched away, fearful he too would be on the receiving end of whatever new punishment Sephiroth had planned for him as he still needed time to recover from Genesis’ attack, but thankfully all he did was help Zack to his feet.

“We need to get going. Report our finds.” He said as he put his arm around Zack’s waist to support him, but there something about the _way_ he said it that unnerved Zack. There was no energy to his words, no enthusiasm. It was as though all life had been sapped from him. He seemed to hold Zack too tightly, like he didn’t care if his grip were to injure Zack further.

Zack looked up at him, desperate to see if his eyes betrayed any emotion instead. Yet, there was nothing. No fierce glow, no spark or shine.

Did he not feel _anything_ after what he’d just done? No feeling of lingering anger, sadness or regret from having just _killed_ someone he once trusted as one of his oldest friends? Or… had everything they had just witnessed taken its toll more than he was choosing to let on?

Sephiroth caught him staring, making Zack breath in sharply and avert his gaze.

“Y-yeah. Of course.” He said quickly, not wanting to make a scene. “But… What about Genesis?”

“The grunts can deal with the body. We have more urgent matters to tend to.”

Even as Zack nodded in acknowledgement, he could feel everything that had just happened start to weigh down on him, his cheeks now burning in embarrassment when his body began to shake as Sephiroth still held onto him.

No matter what Zack asked or how he worded it, he knew that Sephiroth would claim he was alright, that he was simply focused on carrying out their current task until he could have a moment to himself.

Yet the small ball of dread that was slowly growing inside of Zack said otherwise.

 _Something_ in Sephiroth’s brain had snapped, now broken beyond repair.

Would he be able to recover from this? From any of this? Perhaps only time would tell. But no matter what, Zack was sure of one thing:

Sephiroth would never be the same man he once was.


End file.
